9 mois
by maily lily
Summary: C'est ma première songfic alors soyez indulgent svp Sur un air d'Elisa Tovati...


**Bonjour, bonjour**

**Je sais que ça fait extrêmement longtemps que je n'ai pas mit de fanfiction mais je suis en train d'en écrire deux plutôt longues et entre ça et mes cours je dois dire que je suis assez débordée. Mais j'ai quand même réussi à écrire cette petite songfic que -sans me vanter- je trouve plutôt pas mal**.

**Disclamé:** Bien sûr les personnages appartiennent à une femme très peu connue du nom de JK Rowling et les paroles de la chanson sont d'Elisa Tovati. Quand à l'histoire elle est à moi et à moi seule.

**Bonne lecture.**

**9 mois:**

-James, je suis enceinte.

_Dis chéri, puisque tu m'aimes  
Et que des mois, il n'en reste que neuf,  
Tu voudrais pas t'donner la peine  
D'arrêter d'souffler comme un bœuf  
A chaque fois que je t'dis freine  
Je sais t'as d'supers pneus neufs  
Mais même tunée, ça reste une Citroën  
Pour être père, évite d'être veuf_

-James descends tout de suite!

-Calmes toi chérie je gère!

-DESCENDS JE TE DIS!

-Pfff. Souffla James en amorçant sa descente.

-Tu vas me faire mourir de peur! S'exclama sa femme extrêmement en colère en rentrant dans leur manoir.

-Lils! S'il te plaie, ne t'énerves pas comme ça...

_Dis chéri, puisque tu m'aimes  
Et que des mois, il n'en reste que huit  
Tu voudrais pas t'donner la peine  
De réparer l'évier, y a une fuite  
Ne m'embrasse pas j'ai un problème  
Avec ta p'tite langue qui s'agite  
Écarte-toi, même ton haleine  
Plus ça va et moins ça m'excite_

-Mais enfin James c'est pas si compliquer!

-On voit que c'est pas toi qu'il le fait... Marmonna James qui était sous le lavabo avec sa baguette entre les dents. Ah! Ça y est.

-Enfin...

-Bon le principal c'est que j'ai réussi non. Dit il en s'approchant de sa femme pour l'embrasser.

-Ne m'approches pas! Tu sens les égouts à 10 km à la ronde! Vas te laver!

-A vos ordres... Répondis James résigné...

_Dis chéri, puisque tu m'aimes  
Et que des mois, il n'en reste que sept  
Tu voudrais pas t'donner la peine  
D'aller fumer dehors ta cigarette  
Ah oui je sais, c'est pas de veine  
L'ascenseur qui tout le temps s'arrête  
Et on habite au dix-neuvième  
Tiens voilà, les poubelles sont prêtes_

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?

-Ça... Hum... C'est juste une expérience mon coeur...

-Tu m'arrêtes ça tout de suite! Tu es entrain d'enfumer la maison!

-D'accord mon coeur...

_Dis chéri, tu m'aimes un peu  
Des mois, il n'en reste que six  
Je crois que c'est pas malin de  
Parler sans arrêt à ton fils  
Car dans mon ventre, je sens bien que  
Je vais avoir une petite miss  
Et que cette fille aura mes yeux  
Et pas les tiens qui sont si tristes_

-On sera heureux maman, moi et toi ma princesse. Dit James en s'adressant au ventre rond de sa femme.

-James je ne pense pas que...

-Et tu seras ma princesse à moi tout seul. Continua le futur père.

-James je ne pense pas que ce sera une...

-J'espère que tu auras les beaux yeux de ta maman et que...

-James! Tu m'écoutes.

-Quoi?

-Non rien oublis... Soupira la futur mère...

_Dis chéri, tu m'aimes un peu  
Des mois, il n'en reste que cinq  
A chaque fois que jouent les bleus  
Les potes et toi, soyez moins dingues  
Faut pas que la p'tite aime ce jeu  
Avec vos bières c'est elle qui trinque,  
Donne-lui l'exemple si tu peux  
Ou ta télé, j'te la déglingue_

-Mais chérie c'est la final avec les Frelons de Wimbourne! Notre équipe préférée!

-Je m'en fiche! Vous sortez tous les quatre de mon salon et vous vous débarrassez de ces bouteilles de whisky pur feu! S'exclama Lily à l'adresse des quatre Maraudeurs.

-Mais enfin j'habite ici! S'insurgea James.

-Vas dormir chez Sirius! Cria Lily en montant dans sa chambre...

_Dis chéri, tu m'aimes un peu  
Des mois, il n'en reste que quatre  
Si tu veux faire pour le mieux  
Ne remarque pas que je m'empâte  
Tu devrais plutôt être heureux  
Toi qui n'aime pas trop les filles plates,  
Je sais que tu fais des envieux  
Y a pas qu'mon ventre qui se dilate_

-Je suis horriblement grosse... Se lamenta Lily en se regardant dans une glace.

-Mais non tu es parfaite. Lui dit distraitement James.

-James! Je ne rentre plus dans aucune de mes robes et j'ai l'air d'une énorme baleine!

-Mais non, et puis même si c'était le cas tu es la plus belle baleine que j'ai jamais rencontrée...

-Quoi! DEHORS! DEHORS! Dit Lily furieuse.

-Mais enfin chérie c'était un... Compliment. Dit il alors que sa femme l'avait une fois de plus jeter en dehors de leur chambre...

_Dis chéri, tu m'aimes toujours  
Des mois il n'en reste que trois  
Il faudrait peut-être qu'un jour  
Tu ailles dormir sur le sofa  
Parce que l'enfant est peut-être sourd  
Mais moi j'te jure, je le suis pas  
Et pour ronfler t'es hors concours  
J'dois m'repose__r, c'est marqué là_

-James... James... James!

-Quoi...? Dit le jeune homme d'une voix endormie.

-Tu ronfles.

-Je sais Lily, et tu le savais aussi... Marmonna James. Maintenant rendors toi.

-J'arrive pas à dormir... Tu... Tu ronfles trop fort...

-Tu ne veux quand même pas que j'aille dormir sur le sofa?

-J'ai besoin de me reposer chéri...

-C'est bon j'ai compris. Dit le jeune homme avec humeur en sortant de leur lit et de leur chambre...

_Dis chéri, tu m'aimes toujours  
Des mois, il n'en reste que deux  
Il faudrait peut-être qu'un jour,  
On se mette à moins voir tes vieux  
Ta mère qui décape le four  
Pour me montrer qu'elle le fait mieux  
Pendant qu'ton père me fait la cour  
Si au moins il lui restait des cheveux_

-Tu vois Lily si tu fais comme ça, ça marchera tout seul. Expliqua Héléna Potter la mère de James.

-Merci beaucoup Héléna mais ça m'ennuie de vous faire déplacer toutes les semaines pour m'aider.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas chérie, ça me fait sortir et je ne voudrais pas que mon petit James manque de quelque chose.

-Oui bien sûr. Dit Lily avec un sourire amer...

_Dis chéri, tu m'aimes toujours  
Des mois, il n'en reste plus qu'un  
Si tu veux éviter d'être lourd,  
Va dire à ton meilleur copain  
Celui qu'a fait ce beau discours  
A notre mariage, au mois de juin  
Au sujet de ton ancien amour,  
Qu'il rêve, si il veut être parrain_

-Lily chérie. Dit James en entrant dans la cuisine où était sa femme.

-Oui?

-J'aimerais que nous parlions du petit...

-Je t'écoutes. Dit aimablement Lily.

-Voila je voudrais que... Je voudrais que Sirius soit le parrain du petit.

-Sirius? Mais enfin James tu n'y penses pas! S'exclama Lily. Sirius a déjà du mal à se gérer lui même alors un bébé...

-Sirius est très responsable, je serais prêt à lui confier ma vie!

-Mais je ne veux pas lui confier la vie de mon enfant!

-Mais enfin Lily qu'est ce qui te prends! Tu as toujours apprécié Sirius!

-Très bien! Qu'il soit parrain! Mais je te préviens s'il arrive une seule chose à mon bébé tu en seras responsable et je te déconseille de me trouver sur ton chemin à ce moment là!...

_Dis chéri, tu ne m'aimes plus  
Parce qu'on a eu des quadruplés  
Est-ce que par hasard t'aurais vu  
Ma mini-jupe et mon bustier ?  
Tu comprendras je n'en peux plus  
Près d'un an sans aller danser  
Mais non sans moi t'es pas perdu,  
Même seul tu vas y arriver _

_De toute façon tout le monde a vu  
Pendant neuf mois... tu n'as rien fait._

-Il est si petit. S'extasia James devant le nourrisson.

-Oui. Ria Lily. Et il te ressemble... Pas trop déçu de ne pas avoir de quadruplés?

-Non, mais je compte toujours te faire plein d'enfant pour monter ma propre équipe de quidditch! Plaisanta James.

-Occupons nous d'abord de celui là d'accord?

-Avec joie Madame Potter. Dit James avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Merci encore de m'avoir supportée durant ses 9 mois. Tu as vraiment tout fais pour moi...

**FIN**

**Alors, alors? Je veux tout savoir alors reviews svp.**


End file.
